1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hygienic device for a toilet.
More particularly, this invention relates to a spray device which can be easily installed on a conventional toilet.
2. Prior Art
Spray devices used in conjunction with toilets for purpose of hygiene are well known. These spray devices, called bidets, may be units separate from the toilets. This, however, is inconvenient, expensive and occupies a great deal of space. A more practical approach is an integrated bidet. Toilets with a built in spray device are also very expensive. Typically these devices require specialized toilets and include a heating system for heating the water, a water reservoir and possibly a device to mix air with the water. All these elements cause a great deal of complexity, and prohibit do-it-yourself installation. Usually, to obtain one of these integrated spray devices, one must purchase a toilet with the device installed during production. Thus the old toilet must be removed and a new expensive one purchased.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive hygienic spray device for a toilet.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a spray device which may be easily installed.
And another object of the present invention is to provide a spray device which can be installed on a conventional toilet.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a spray device which is easy to operate.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a spray device which is easy to clean.
Yet still another object is to provide a spray device with easily controlled water flow.